


The Legend of Korra: A Rewrite - Season 2: Spirits

by viviamoon



Series: The Legend of Korra: A Rewrite [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviamoon/pseuds/viviamoon
Summary: Korra reunites with someone she hasn’t seen in a long time.
Series: The Legend of Korra: A Rewrite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060838





	The Legend of Korra: A Rewrite - Season 2: Spirits

“Daddy, are we there yet? We’ve been travelling for hours!” Ikki cried impatiently.

Tenzin sighed. Wherever they went, Ikki was always the one to ask if they were at their destination. As impatient as she was, he couldn’t blame his daughter. She resembled his impatience as a child.

“Yes Ikki, we’re finally here. Now, go alert the others. I expect Korra will get a very warm welcome home.” Tenzin stated.

“Got it!”

———————————————

“Hey, look! The South is in the distance!” Asami asserted.

“Really?” Korra asked.

Korra stuck her head out of the open window of the ship. While she did enjoy her time in Republic City, it was nice to be home, especially since the Glacier festival was happening. 

While Korra knew it’s history of welcoming the spirits, she enjoyed the activities and all the food. It was nice to be home after fighting the Equalists for so long.

“Korra, Korra! We’re here!” Ikki yelled, running down the stairs.

“Yeah, I know!” Korra responded happily.

———————————————

Korra could feel the boat hit the docks. And she also heard yelling.

“Look! The Avatar’s on that ship!”

“I can’t believe she’s finally here after all these months!”

“Guys! Move! Chief Seira is here with the Avatar’s parents!” someone yelled, beckoning everyone else to move.

Seira was Sokka’s daughter. Sokka was practically bouncing on his feet. He hadn’t seen Seira since his death. They were a very powerful waterbender, capable of summoning extremely large tsunamis at just the flick of their hand. 

Of course, this would be the first time Sokka saw Seira since his death. Seira was a very active chief, having to travel all across the world to deal with the Southern Water Tribe’s issues that impacted the other nations. Which meant that they trusted in Tonraq in keeping the tribe safe.

———————————————

Korra walked off of the ship to loud cheers. She breathed in, taking in the cold air of her home. 

“Korra!” Seira interjected in between the cheers.

“Chief!”

Korra went up to Seira to hug them, she rarely saw the chief, but whenever she did, some of her best memories were spent with Seira.

While Korra (and Tsuya) went up to Seira, Sokka just stared. His child had aged wonderfully. Their eyes were still the same vibrant blue that he remembered, Seira’s hair was now light brown, compared to when they were younger. 

Korra broke away from the hug to go hug her parents.

“Korra, it’s so good to see you!” Senna admitted.

“Yeah, it’s nice to see you guys as well.” Korra agreed.

“I assume you mastered airbending?” Tonraq inquired.

“Yeah, thanks to Tenzin!” Korra exclaimed. It was also thanks to pro-bending, but she wouldn’t tell them that.

“That’s... Seira?” Sokka questioned, his eyes still wide.

“Well of course!” Tsuya answered, looking his way.

“Now c’mon! We may be ghosts, but let’s enjoy tonight!” she added.

“Ugh, stupid Northen Water Tribe...” Seira muttered, eyeing the enormous ship up ahead.

“What?” Sokka wondered.

As he turned around, he saw an enormous blue ship with a very big Water Tribe sign on it heading their way. It hit the docks, shaking the rest of it, causing a makeshift earthquake.

Someone got off the ship. He was tall, and his hair flowed down to his back. Two little ponytails were held together like little sideburns, and his cheeks were chiselled (it looked ugly, may I add).

Two people followed him, both looking very similar to each other, accompanied by someone in warrior attire, holding a spear.

“Who are the pretty ladies?” Bolin asked Korra, looking like he found all three of them very attractive.

“That’s Eska and Desna.” Korra answered, pointing to the two people who looked very similar.

“Desna is non-binary.” she added.

“Oh.” 

“Cousin Korra, it is a pleasure to see you again.” Eska said rather shortly.

“Same to you.” Korra added with a smile on her face.

“Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rumi. I am Eska and Desna’s bodyguard.” the warrior interjected somewhat politely.

“She’s also my girlfriend.” Desna added, holding her hand, probably sensing something about Bolin.

“Chief Seira...” Unalaq could be heard saying.

“Unalaq.” Seira answered back, putting her hands on her hips and looking at him in disgust.

“It’s a... pleasure being here...” Unalaq continued.

“I may not be an earthbender, but I can sense you’re lying.” Seira hinted.

That was another thing about Seira. Since their mother (Suki), was from the Earth Kingdom, Seira was a walking lie detector.

“Ugh, enough with you, I have my tribe to address.” Seira emphasised, shooing him off.

Seira sighed, and thought, “Talking to Unalaq is such a pain in the ass.”

“My people-“

“-today is the start of the Glacier Festival. A festival to spend time with family and have fun. But remember the reason this festival was created-“ Seira started, giving Unalaq a death glare.

“-it was created to welcome the spirits, so remember that the festival is also a festival dedicated to our spirit goddess, Miana, so remember that shrines will be put up for your offerings to her. But without further ado, enjoy the three-day festivities!” Seira finished.

“It seems as though she has remembered Miana.” Unalaq said as she passed.

“First off, I go by they/them pronouns. Second, my parents were friends with a demigoddess. Of course I’d remember the gods, you idiot.” Seira quipped, sassing him out.

“I forgot how sassy they were.” Sokka laughed, walking with Tsuya.

“Then you must’ve left the tribe in good hands.”

“Yeah. I know, Tsuya. I know.” Sokka smiled at his child, walking with Tenzin, Bumi and Kya.

———————————————

“Father, why do you still keep calling Chief Seira female pronouns?” Desna asked.

“Chief Seira was born a woman, therefore eternally making her woman, and besides, they/them pronouns are grammatically incorrect.” Unalaq said.

Desna hung their head. They may’ve been born a man, but they were now non-binary. Eska and Rumi respected their pronouns, so why couldn’t Unalaq? It really wasn’t that hard. But it was Unalaq. He isn’t even want Eska to be trained as a warrior, he wanted her trained as a healer. He believed in the very traditional, misogynistic rules of the North. The only reason he let Eska be trained as a warrior was through the persuasion of his now deceased wife, Malina.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeh.


End file.
